This is a prospective, longitudnal investigation of social and intellectual behavior of children with schizophrenic parents. As groups, these children are known to be at high risk for schizophrenia eventually themselves. The primary purpose is to procure teacher ratings of classroom behavior and objective archival data on scholastic performance, attendance, and conduct at school for high-risk children and matched controls. In the first two project years, initial school assessments have been completed for 150 study children. Initial school assessments will be obtained for another 60-80 study subjects in the third project year, as well as repeat assessments for 19 subjcts already evaluated before. We intend to carry outmost of the data analyses of the 135 subjects from Sample A in the next year, and classify about 20% of them as "emotionally vulnerable" on the basis of teacher evaluations, school records and clinical interviews. Preliminary analyses of the teacher ratings were carried out on a sample of 78 children, 39 at high risk and 39 matched controls, both with a mean age of 15 years. Normal controls had significantly higher WISC IQ scores than high-risk children (117 vs. 101, p less than .001). This difference obviously was attributable to the elevated scores of the controls rather than to retarded intelligence in the high-risk group. The groups were not well matched on social class or origin, so the replication of this result with the second sample, which is perfectly matched for social class, will be important. A minimum of two teachers rated each child, and the average number was 3.15 teachers per child. Ratings were averaged to obtain the most stable scores possible. High-risk children were judged to be less emotionally stable and more introverted than the control children. The scale items that discrminated were maladjusted in the Emotional Stability cluster and little group participation and unpopular in the Introversion cluster.